An X-ray image diagnostic apparatus as a cardiovascular X-ray diagnostic system is used as an apparatus that supports interventional radiology (IVR). In some case, in percutaneous coronary intervention (PCI) and an examination, contrast check for lower limb arteries is performed after a series of coronary artery contrast and treatment because there may be complication of a constrictive disease of lower limb arteries.
An X-ray image diagnostic apparatus including an overhead traveling C-arm is set in a surgical operating room to realize an environment in which a vascular surgeon and cardiovascular internist perform treatment of a cardiovascular disease in cooperation with each other. This makes it unnecessary to move a patient between the surgical operating room and a catheter examination room and makes it possible to perform quicker treatment. Such a system is called Hybrid OR system.
A technique that is suitable for a practitioner to perform X-ray photographing while performing treatment and allows the practitioner to arrange a patient at height for easy work according to treatment content is disclosed.
In the Hybrid OR system, during an operation by the vascular surgeon, the overhead traveling C-arm of the cardiovascular X-ray diagnostic system is set at a position coordinate and a vertical rotation angle not obstructing the operation. Next, in an operation by the cardiovascular internist, the overhead traveling C-arm needs to be moved from the position coordinate and the vertical rotation angle to a position coordinate and a vertical axis rotation angle for enabling the cardiovascular internist to immediately start photographing of an object P. When the overhead traveling C-arm is moved, since there are many axes of movement of a mechanism to be controlled, it is not easy to manually operate the overhead traveling C-arm. Therefore, an auto-positioning function is used. With the auto-positioning function, the cardiovascular internist performs simple operation such as number input to automatically move the overhead traveling C-arm to the position coordinate and the vertical rotation angle not obstructing the operation registered in advance and the position coordinate and the vertical axis rotation angle for enabling the cardiovascular internist to immediately start photographing of the object P.
However, with the auto-positioning function, in order to prevent collision with equipment and medical staff present in the surgical operating room, the cardiovascular internist performs moving operation for the overhead traveling C-arm little by little while checking surroundings of the overhead traveling C-arm. This takes labor and time. When a medical staff member unaccustomed to the system performs the moving operation, since the medical staff member cannot accurately grasp in which direction the overhead traveling C-arm moves next, the overhead traveling C-arm moves in a direction unintended by the operator. As a result, collision with equipment or the like in the room is likely to occur.
In order to prevent such risks, in some case, the operator performs manual operation to move the overhead traveling C-arm in a direction intended by the operator without using the auto-positioning function, although this takes time. In this case, work burden on the operator is large.
Not only in the hybrid OR system but also in the cardiovascular X-ray diagnostic system, the same problems could occur when the overhead traveling C-arm or the floor traveling C-arm needs to be moved according to a situation of an examination or treatment such as movement of a biplane system to a lateral side.